Black Bird
by Toto93
Summary: Diaval, once held captive in a dark, rusting cage, was saved by the kindness of one young girl. A kindness repaid with punishment from her evil mother. Now grown she hasn't got long left before life makes her give up. Diaval knows he has to help the kind girl, it's merely a question of how. (Rated T for now, might change to M in future.)
1. Chapter 1

Diaval flew, the harsh, cold wind ruffled his inky black feathers as he soared through the sky. The morning sun breaking through the foreboding grey clouds only slightly. His destination was clear only to him, a place he had been many times before. A small, dilapidated house, not dissimilar in appearance to the houses that surrounded it, but so much more important in Diaval's opinion. For this was the house he had once been captive in, kept in a small iron cage. Poked, teased, bullied by the one who kept him there.

Now, why would such a proud and beautiful bird want to return to the place his dreams tormented him with? Why would he come back to this stagnant, poor town to look upon this disgusting, terrifying house?

The door screamed in protest as it was swung open and a girl stepped out, slightly too thin and slightly too pale to be a fully healthy girl. Her hair was long and knotted but the bright copper could not be dulled, it shone in the infrequent rays of sunlight. Her clothes were old and tatty, but her smile, her smile was strong, brave and kind.

"I'll return soon mother." She called and she gently tugged the door closed behind her.

Diaval perched upon the loose roof tiles and watched her, she had grown a lot since he last saw her, being the spy of Maleficent had kept him some what busy. He wished to thank her, for the kind and gentle words she had spoken to him in her youth. The way she had released him from his confines even though she knew she would be in trouble for it. He wished it so badly it made his chest ache.

Instead he just watched as she made her way down the crowded street, hopping and gliding above the roof tops to keep up with her movements. She was heading to a quiet path, Diaval knew this path, it lead to the towns graveyard. He felt almost shy to follow her further, knowing she wouldn't want someone to intrude on her grief but Diaval was merely a raven so surely it would be okay?

In the time he spent thinking the girl had stopped, her hand resting atop a gravestone, her shoulders slumped, her knotted hair covering her face. Diaval couldn't stand the fact that he could not comfort the girl who had comforted him so splendidly during his imprisonment. He plucked a daisy from the ground and landed gracefully next to her hand. Her eyes widened as they landed on him, daisy hanging from his beak.

"A raven?" She whispered.

Diaval dropped the daisy on her hand, he looked up in to her eyes expecting to see indifference, or worse disgust, reflected there, but only curiosity shone in her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you raven" She smiled gently "You have cheered me up greatly." She gingerly reached towards him, biting her lower lip. Diaval felt her icy fingers stroke his jet black feathers and leant in to her touch. She chuckled quietly as she whispered "Soft."

Diaval stiffened, his heart was racing, her fingers left his body and she looked out across the land. The view from the graveyard was beautiful, you could see the border of the moors.

"I envy you, raven. You can go anywhere you please, that truly is a gift." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke. "I... if only I could go somewhere else." She looked back down at him. "But that is just a dream, and not everyone can have their happy endings."

Diaval's confusion grew, she did not seem like the cheerful young girl who had set him free, he suddenly noticed the thin lines around her eyes, the slump in her shoulders, the effort in her smile. She had been worn down by life, the relentless hardships and hard work had got close to breaking the girl he had been freed by. Diaval knew he would have to help her, to save her as she once saved him. He bowed to her before turning and taking flight.

* * *

><p>"Diaval" Maleficent's drawl was immediately recognizable "I'm curious, why would a proud raven spend his free time visiting such a terribly dreary place."<p>

Diaval landed beside her on a large tree branch and felt the change to his human form, his bones shivered as they elongated and he finally regained his voice.

"I have business there." He murmured

"Business? How peculiar." She cackled

"Yes. business."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that red headed girl would it?" She purred, Diaval hated the games she would play, she had softened since Aurora melted her heart but her love of teasing him never left her completely.

"She helped me, a long time ago and now she is different." Diaval explained "She showed me kindness in a world that has shown her none. I wish to repay that favour."

"And how would a raven do that? You are merely a bird." She reminded him.

"A bird yes, but a bird that can take on human form... when you allow it." Diaval prayed he could persuade Maleficent to help him, if Aurora were here she would say yes straight away.

"You have a debt to this girl?" Maleficent looked troubled, if only slightly, and tapped her finger upon her chin.

"Yes mistress." Diaval felt it difficult to tear his gaze away from the ground in fear he would find Maleficent laughing at him.

"Then you must repay it." She announced suddenly.

"Really? I mean, yes. To be in debt to her would be unsightly and troublesome."

"Quite." Maleficent chuckled. "What is your plan?"

Diaval finally met her gaze, his heart felt hopeful and was thumping rapidly as the ideas flashed through his mind. He could save her, at last, he could repay her.


	2. Chapter 2

In life you have two choices, you either let yourself get swept up in the sheer misery of it all, which is the easier of the two choices, or you fight, kick and scratch your way to survive. All of Melody's life has been a battle, and for the most part she has been a fighter. Her father always said so, "You're strong Melody, never let life get you down." Her mother was a cruel person, not of her own choice mind you, it was life that made her that way. A difficult life can make a person too hard, too cold, and Melody's mother had a difficult life.

Melody's mother was a witch, or at least she claimed to be, she was well-known in the streets of their home town as a healer. However Melody knew the truth, a few strange words and a small vial of indescribable liquid wasn't enough to heal their town of the filth and hatred that had built up over the years. It could barely heal a simple cold. Her father was Melody's world, she could remember his stories word for word and whispered them to herself in the biting cold of night. Heroes and princesses, true love and real evil, her dreams were full of fanciful things but then she'd wake up and remember, in reality there is no true love, romance and no hero was going to save her, she would need to save herself.

Since her father's death a year ago life was beginning to get to her, the cruel words from her mother stung and the mysteries of her father's death gnawed at her. An accident, her mother had claimed, a tragic accident but Melody couldn't accept that, not her father, he wouldn't leave her so easily.

The night sky was void of moon and stars, the clouds too thick to allow any light shine through. Melody's satchel was bursting with supplies, bread and a couple changes of clothes. She picked up her old, battered shoes and crept towards the door of her grey bedroom. A small flower caught her eye, a raven had dropped it by her hand the day before. She gingerly picked it up, the flower was so delicate, she dropped it in to her pocket before pulling the door open. It screeched in protest, echoing in the barren hallway. Melody froze, straining to hear any sign of her mother being disturbed by the noise. When she was certain the noise hadn't woken her mother up she began creeping down the straits, they groaned under her feet and each time Melody winced. Her heartbeat thumped in her chest, she almost felt giddy with how well this was going.

"Where do you think you're going!" Her mother screamed from the top of the stairs before sprinting down them. Melody stumbled down the last of the stairs, reaching out for the door handle, as though if she could just reach it she would be free. Her mother's hand grabbed Melody's wrist and yanked her back.

"You just going to walk out on me? I forbid it!" Her mother yelled.

"Let me go!" Melody screamed.

"You are my daughter! You must obey me!" Her mother's voice was terse, her eyes seemed deranged.

"No!" Melody yelled, sparks flew off where her mother's hand was gripping her wrist.

"You stupid child! You can't survive by yourself out there! You don't know what life is like!" Her grip on Melody's arm grew tighter.

"Let go of me! You can't keep me here!" Melody cried.

Melody's mother gritted her teeth, she screamed as she rose a hand to strike Melody. Melody squeezed her eyes shut and felt a rush of wind fly past her cheek but nothing hit her. She peeked at where her mother had been stood only to see she wasn't there anymore. Her mother was lead on the stairs, staring up at her daughter, shaking in fear.

"I knew it…" She whispered, pointing at Melody "Y-You're just like him… D-D-Demon! Get out!" She screamed.

Melody turned and wrenched the door open and felt the cold wind rush at her, it filled her lungs, and the usual stench of the streets now meant something else, now it was freedom. She didn't stop running until she reached the graveyard. She landed heavily on her father's gravestone panting. The arm her mother had held stung and itched, Melody pulled up her sleeve to inspect her wrist, it was covered in small burns where her mother's hand had been. She yanked her sleeve back down, refusing to think about it. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was she was free.

"Goodbye Father." Melody whispered, running her hand along to etching of his name. "I am finally going to live."


	3. Chapter 3

Her feet ached desperately yet she continued on, stumbling through the thickening trees. Small scratches covered every inch of her skin not covered by her old dress. The sun had barely risen but was already helping to chase the icy sting of the night away, it was a small relief but one that was greatly appreciated. Finally, after hours of travelling, Melody noticed a clearing in the trees ahead. She heaved her sore body further, she couldn't help the small grin on her face. A chance to rest, to properly think about the consequences of her actions. A fallen tree made a perfect seat and she gently sat atop it, Melody gazed at her surroundings. The sun made the forest seem friendlier than before, although she couldn't help but notice the dark shadows it also created.

"You seem lost my dear?"

Melody jumped of the fallen tree to her still sore feet in shock. She whirled round to find the source of the voice and stumbled in the process. Strong arms caught her, tightly grasping her shoulders. She glanced up to see the face of the man who'd scared her. His eyes were almost black, as black as his hair and the clothes he wore. His face was sharp and angular but there was a kindness to it, a kindness that made her feel at ease.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He whispered, not letting go of her arms he held her close. His thoughtful eyes searched her own, Melody found herself unable to breath properly as she fell further in to his strong gaze. His fingers slowly loosened and let her slip from his grasp as she found her footing. He broke eye contact first allowing her to feel overwhelmingly embarrassed at her staring at him. Her gaze slid to the ground instead as he stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, I... I am lost you see and hadn't expected to meet some one so deep in the forest." Melody forced out, her voice was shaking, not in fear but something quite other. A different emotion she couldn't explain. She looked back up at him, his dark eyes were trained on her once more and she found she couldn't look away once more.

"Forgive me." He muttered "I have yet to introduce myself, My name is Diaval." He bowed deeply which only caused Melody to blush more, such manners had never been bestowed upon her. "And you are..." He glanced up at her.

"Melody." She almost yelled, feeling very ashamed of herself. She could only imagine what she looked like after a night in the forest.

He chuckled softly. "Do you have somewhere you are trying to get to or... is it somewhere you are trying to escape from."

"I guess I am looking for a new place... to call home." Melody looked up at the sky, several ravens were gliding above them.

"Well I don't know if I can give you that but I do know of a small place you can sleep tonight, it's safe and comfortable enough." Diaval watched her carefully.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Melody whispered, she suddenly became very aware of how little she knew this man. Childish how she hadn't realised before, she was not in the relative safety of her town anymore.

"I guess you don't know, but I don't see anyone else and you have little experience of these woods, that much is clear, I doubt you'd last the next night if you didn't accept my help." His voice, once gentle turned harsh.

Melody regarded him carefully, he seemed trustworthy enough and if not it seemed there was something within her that wanted to protect her. Also he was right, she wouldn't get far alone, she needed the help of someone. A mere nod was all she could muster in answer of his offer.

"Very well, please my dear, follow me." Diaval began walking towards the thickest group of trees at a fast pace, Melody tried to keep up but his stride was much larger than her own. She practically had to jog to keep up.

"Do we really need to rush?" Melody gasped as she tripped on a root, Diaval caught her easily and stood her upright once more.

"Clumsy are you not." He snickered "I don't know about you but I would like to reach our destination before night fall. The forest is a dangerous place at night."

A shiver ran down Melody's spine as she imagined all the monsters that could be lurking close by, she reached forward and grasped the sleeve of his jacket making Diaval freeze. He looked down at her small hand, he expression confused and lost, all laughter from before forgotten.

"I'm s-sorry I." Melody began to let go of his sleeve hesitantly.

"No." Diaval interrupted her "I just wasn't expecting that, that's all... If you... next time just warn me. I'm not used to the gentle touch of others, especially women... it caught me off guard is all." His rambling explanation and the slight blush to his cheeks stilled Melody's hand before she reached out again tightening her grip on his sleeve.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set they reached a clearing, Melody's eyes strained in the darkness to see what they could have been loking for all this time. Diaval's pace had slowed as they got closer, and Melody's hand never left his sleeve. Finally she saw it, a small cottage, almost lost in nature thanks to all the flowers that covered it. Melody's hand fell from Diaval's sleeve as he had stopped. She stepped past him slowly, in awe of the beautiful small cottage.<p>

"Is it yours?" Melody whispered.

Diaval shook his head "No, it belongs to a friend of mine, I hope it's okay."

"Okay? It's perfect!" Melody jumped towards Diaval, her arms wrapped around his neck, stood on her tip toes she hugged him tightly, Diaval froze. His fingers twitched as he slowly raised his arms to surround her but before he could she had fallen out of reach and was skipping towards the cottage for a better look.

"Will you be close by?" Melody called to him, Diaval stared at his hands in irritation, unaware of what she was saying.

"Diaval?" She called once more, he clenched his fists and looked up at her. She was pulling the door open and stepping inside, he followed her.

"Do you want me to be close by?" He whispered in to the silence of the old cottage.

"I'd feel safer." Melody blushed, thankful that the dark of night would hide that from him. She yawned quietly as she glanced around the tiny room.

"You are tired, please, get some rest. I won't be far." Diaval whispered to her, he was gentle, warm as he guided her toward the bed.

Melody lay down softly, amazed by how comfortable to bed was, she yawned again, trying to keep her eyes open but failing. The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was a sad, confused expression on Diaval's face, but before she could question it her eyes slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly inconsistent with my uploads recently, this past year has been difficult, I hope those of you who enjoy my writing will continue to be patiant with me. The reviews I get on these stories are a big part of keeping me going, they remind me that although I'm finding things difficult there is another world I can be a part of where people accept me. Loneliness is a terrible thing, I do hope if you're reading this you can find a place for yourself aswell. Every life is special and even if things are hard right now, they will get better.**

* * *

><p>Feathers, so many feathers, as black as a starless, night sky. They surround her.<p>

"Help." She called out, trying to reach for the figure shrouded in darkness in front of her.

The feathers burst in to flame, she recoils sharply, the smoke engulfed her. Pain, an all to familiar sensation, the fire in her veins crawling under her skin. She tried to scream, no sound escaped her. Only pain and the blinding light from the flames. Too much, it hurts.

Melody's eyes opened with a start, she glanced around the room wildly, it took a while to remember where she was. The door creaked open and Melody scrambled to sit up, gripping the covers tightly.

Diaval stepped over the threshold holding several logs, he looked at her and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked, dropping the logs by the door and stepping towards her, his expressions were hard to decipher, worry, confusion, sadness all mixed together. He stopped by the bed, hesitantly reaching toward her before letting his hand drop to his side.

"A bad dream." Melody whispered

Diaval sighed as he turned away, "I um... I..." He stuttered as he scratched at his neck "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Melody asked.

Diaval turned to look at her, his gaze intense, concerned.

"What are you running from?"

"That's... uh..." Melody faltered, how honest could she be? It didn't seem right to tell him everything, she barely knew him but he made her feel safe and that was something she hadn't felt since her Father was around.

"I just thought, a young girl like you shouldn't be wandering through the forest by yourself so there must be a reason. Forgive me if I'm being to intrusive." He muttered, he looked embarrassed as he stared at the floor.

"My home was... well..." Melody scratched her head as she looked thoughtfully at him "My mother was a... difficult... woman. She and I didn't exactly see eye to eye, ever."

Diaval moved to perch on the edge of the bed, his eyes met hers once again, Melody couldn't help but smile at him, no one had ever shown this much interest in her before.

"She was controlling... and mean... and she frightened me. I wanted to see the world but she wouldn't let me leave, she said the world was too dangerous for someone like me." Melody's hands shook slightly, the memories of how she left her mother replaying in her mind, until a large strong hand covered them. Melody stared at the hand, scarred and so much bigger than her own before she looked up at Diaval.

Diaval was staring at his hand aswell, he looked almost confused as to why it was there too, but as he squeezed her hand gently a small smile tugged at his lips. He met her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Someone... someone like you?" He whispered, leaned in closer to her.

"I..." She whispered, her stomach was turning and her face felt so hot, she had never been this close to a man before, she could feel his cold breath on her face, her chest tightened as he drifted closer.

CRASH

Diaval jumped off the bed with a start, the pile of logs he had placed by the door had collapsed, he marched to stare out of the window muttering something under his breath before he turned to Melody again. She was clutching the hand Diaval had held to her chest, her cheeks were rosy as she tried to control her breathing.

"Forgive me." Diaval said as he looked down at the floor once more "You can stay here as long as you like, I have business I must attend to."

Diaval started walking towards the door when Melody shouted "Wait" making him stop.

"You... are you going to come back?" She asked.

Diaval turned to her slowly, she looked hopeful and it pulled at Diaval's heart painfully.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes." Melody answered without hesitation.

"As you wish." Diaval replied before he walked out of the cottage.

* * *

><p>"My dear, when you said you wanted to help her I had no idea that meant making her fall for you." Maleficent cackled<p>

Diaval picked at the branch he was sat on as he stared at the cottage.

"I didn't mean..." He started

Maleficent interrupted "Regardless of what you meant to do this is not right." Her tone grew serious "You wish to help the poor girl, she is no longer with her Mother, I say problem solved. Don't get more involved. It is not your place."

"You'd rather me just leave her alone?" Diaval spat

"Frankly I'd rather you had not shown her your human form at all, it is misleading." Maleficent hissed.

"I'm as much human as I am crow now, thanks to you, and I highly doubt she would have followed a crow. I couldn't very well lead her with a path of feathers as I squawked at her! She would've been scared." Diaval threw a piece of bark as far as he could, he saw the door of the cottage open as Melody stepped out his stomach flipped.

"Ugh, really? You're supposed to be a minion of mine and now you're love sick with some human girl? This is such a dreadful turn of events." Maleficent scoffed

"She was kind to me." Diaval muttered, his eyes followed her as she explored the overgrown garden.

"So what next? One day you won't be able to stand by her side, how long are you going to continue this charade?" Maleficent asked

"I am going to speak with her Mother." Diaval announced.

"What? Oh Diaval, this is utterly ridiculous, what are you trying to do!" Maleficent threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I'm trying to give her happiness." Diaval growled.

"But why?" Maleficent pushed

"Because, in the time I was a prisoner for her dreadful Mother she saved me! I wish to do the same for her, is that good enough!" Diaval yelled

Maleficent looked startled before a crooked smile broke through.

"You're in love with her." She stated.

Diaval gawked at her before shaking his head and preparing to turn back in to his crow form.

"Impossible, I'm just a crow, we crows don't have time for petty emotions like love." He hissed before he took off leaving Maleficent to chuckle to herself.

"You said it yourself Diaval, you're as much human as you are crow now." She whispered in to the wind.


End file.
